


噢，命运女神

by Molly_99



Series: 中文翻译：曲中音符系列 [4]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M, 威尔弄清了真相, 对话交流, 并不确定这篇该打什么tag, 拔杯-自由形式
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:40:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26424286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Molly_99/pseuds/Molly_99
Summary: 中文翻译。原文地址http://archiveofourown.org/works/842859.我的系列里又有一个hannigram的故事啦。这个故事是受“Sorbet雪葩（S1E07提琴小哥）”这一集的启发，主要情节就是他们两人进行了一次简短的对话。我没有BETA，我已经警告过你们了！
Relationships: Will Graham & Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Series: 中文翻译：曲中音符系列 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1920685
Kudos: 5





	噢，命运女神

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [O Fortuna](https://archiveofourown.org/works/842859) by [DarkmoonSigel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkmoonSigel/pseuds/DarkmoonSigel). 



> 作者的话：  
> 所有的信息都由维基百科提供的，我不拥有它们，也不拥有汉尼拔。  
> 《噢，命运女神》是一首写于13世纪早期的中世纪流浪学者所著的拉丁文诗，它是《布兰诗歌》诗集的一部分。诗中主要表达了对命运和福图纳的抱怨，福图纳是罗马神话中的女神，也是命运的化身。这部诗集如今已有配乐，成为现今最著名的歌剧之一。  
> “噢命运，像月亮般变化无常，盈虚交替”  
> 我觉得它很适合这个故事的氛围。我没有BETA！！
> 
> 译者的话：  
> 《布兰诗歌》也称为《博伊伦之歌》，由德国作曲家奥尔夫创作于1935—1936年。其歌词选自在巴伐利亚州贝内迪克特的布兰修道院中发现的一本13世纪的诗集。如果大家有兴趣可以在百度上直接搜索“《布兰诗歌》”，有进一步的介绍以及完整的歌词。  
> “Sorbet雪葩”这一集为S1E07，在这一集中，面对一起受害者器官被移除的案件，BAU内部产生了分歧，威尔坚持此案并非开膛手所为，因此杰克问薇薇他到底是如何看待开膛手的。之后老汉在当晚和薇薇的谈话中主动提起此案，询问薇薇的看法。这集还有非常经典的场景：鸽子薇薇沉迷幻想，空巢老汉主动出击（误）。老汉去BAU找到薇薇后两人也讨论了开膛手的问题。

“每个残酷的选择都透露出精致……优雅。开膛手是一个艺术家。一个表演者。”。

汉尼拔不得不动用他钢铁般的控制能力来避免对这种间接的赞美作出反应。在他那从容不迫、泰然自若的外表下，他能感觉到他内心的怪物——他真实的自我——不由自主地苏醒过来，它舒展着自己的身体，爪子开始抓挠汉尼拔的人皮伪装。它想通过半睁的眼睛仔细地窥视那个人……不，不是人，是房间里的另一个怪物。那个看到了它本来面目并称赞它的怪物。汉尼拔惊讶地意识到，这头野兽只是想看看，而不是想触摸，也不是想做出什么反应。它现在没有饥饿，只有一种好奇，只想从他人类的眼睛后面得以窥视。

“莱克特医生，你还好吧？”这句吞吞吐吐的话把汉尼拔从晕眩中抽了出来，食人者按捺住他的怪物自我。现在威尔太专注于他了，这有着暴露全部的风险。

“我很抱歉。我只是感觉有点措手不及，没想到你竟然会用如此贴切的字眼来描述一个凶手。”汉尼拔的话半真半假，但却非常诚实。他提醒自己在这样做的时候要尽量保持谦逊。

“通常情况下我不会，但开膛手……”威尔叹了口气，接受了汉尼拔的对他刚刚走神的辩解。“……但这个凶手……他有一种坚定的声音，强而有力，令人难以忘怀。他是个行家。这么多年来他一直在练习和打磨他的技艺。不管你是否欣赏，开膛手是在给我们表演。如果你愿意用心去看，那是一首用鲜血谱成的咏叹调。”

内心的野兽发出呼噜声，它开始梳理毛发，爪子和牙齿蹭出咔哒咔哒的响声，这声音使汉尼拔的肋骨轰隆作响。汉尼拔努力不让这种感觉继续下去，他用手捋了捋头发，好像是在调整已经完美无瑕的发型。现在已经是一个危急时刻了，但威尔却因为忙于踱步而没有真正注意到隐藏的杀手的声音。他的小猫鼬正狂躁地追着自己的尾巴，感觉到了房间里的某个地方有一条蛇。

“他是在自娱自乐，至少他曾经是这样。过去没有人能明白他讲的笑话，或者是他们太过专注于那些凝固的血液，而没有注意到他的表演背后更深的含义。如果你能相信的话，在过去的时光里，这使得开膛手在他的幽默变得轻率，他更加轻蔑，语气也更阴暗了。”威尔继续说着，他的手势和语速一样快。汉尼拔在椅子上动了动，巧妙地把脚撑在地板上，使自己保持适当的直立。虽然这是一种全新的体验，他被认可，他的表演被人评判，他的幽默被人注意到甚至加以考量，但这依然无法让他动摇。威尔看见了他，或者至少是看见了他最凶恶的一面，威尔确实在别人只匆匆一撇之处发掘出了他的真面目。

不,不是匆匆一撇。那些极少数的看见了他真实的自我的人都尖叫着跑开了。那些尝试去看见的人也是。可是威尔……威尔直勾勾地盯着他，丝毫不曾移开目光。这就是问题所在了。汉尼拔是黑暗的太阳，而威尔是颗眼看就要被暗日遮盖的黯淡的月亮。作为一个探险家，如果威尔退后一步，他就能在与宇宙的平衡间看清汉尼拔的真实面目。

这只是时间问题。要么威尔会一直对着“太阳”发呆，要么他有一天会意识到自己其实一直围着汉尼拔打转。现在的问题是，汉尼拔是要让他的小伽利略再也无法看见呢，还是要递给他通往这血腥王国的钥匙呢。

“你很好地回答了杰克的问题。他对此怎么看?你对开膛手的奉承?”汉尼拔刺激道。如果杰克认为威尔开始同情开膛手，而这种同情无益于抓捕，杰克绝对不会高兴。

“杰克……”威尔的脸色沉了下去，压力又在移情者疲惫的蓝眼睛周围挤压出几条细纹，这双蓝眼睛似乎马上就要变灰色了。“杰克想把我的思想紧紧地绑在开膛手身上，只要他还逍遥法外，那我就还不能休息。我不能思考任何其他的东西，其他的人。为了找到杰克所执着的凶手，我需要把开膛手的本质吸入自己的内心，那是种冷酷的本能和恶毒的目的所带来的有毒气体。如果我再这样下去，我就不会觉得开膛手邪恶了。毒药并不邪恶，只是它的使用是邪恶的，或者更准确地说，它的滥用。”

“所以你是在培养抗药性，每天多摄入一点这种毒药?”汉尼拔试探着说，不知道该不该被逗乐。

“是的，在某种程度上是这样。每一次谋杀，每一次表演都是一剂新药。”威尔嘟囔着，这些话更大程度上是对他自己说的，但不管怎样还是被人听到了。“照这样下去，我可能会变成一个瘾君子。”

“如果杰克继续这样鲁莽行事，他会使得你用药过量的。”汉尼拔评论道，“每次都摄入如此大的计量，你需要更加小心一点。它会在你最意想不到的时候压垮你。那时毒药就会变得很棘手了。”

威尔的回答含糊不清，混杂着同意和厌恶。“杰克命令你到处寻找怪物，但他却告诉我你是怎么看待开膛手的。”汉尼拔提出疑问，感觉自己在无耻地寻求他人的恭维。他看到威尔停止踱步，移情者看向远方凝视着只有他能看见的东西。他沉默了太久，汉尼拔都开始怀疑威  
尔是不是在他没注意的时候陷入了一种紧张症状态。

“忍耐力极强。”威尔突然苏醒过来，说道。“在任何程度上和任何意义上，他首先是一个幸存者。为了继续活下去，他什么事都干得出来。对他来说，社会赖以生存的规则是脆弱易损的，是软弱无力的。对开膛手来说，它们仅仅是一些概念、一些易碎易折的工具，他只会在方便或对他有利的时候使用它们。正因如此，他能隐藏在众目睽睽之下，他的伪装被设计和建造的天衣无缝，他周围的世界丝毫没感受到来自他的威胁。”

“他很美……”威尔停顿了一下，他的眼睛在他脑海里那个拒绝完全融合的人格化的形象上打转。不过，他正在慢慢地、稳稳地靠近真相。美，但不是这个词的通常意义。他在某些方面会很有吸引力，比如他的身材、外表或是时尚。他会因他从事的职业而受人爱戴，而不只是因为他的外表。工作或消遣对他来说就能使他——从很远的地方，从很高的高度，从一个充满权力的地方——被人欣赏。他是有象征智慧的头衔的事物，是与平民大众间存在着某种形式的分离的事物。”

“同时作为一个知识分子和一个猎手，他肯定风度翩翩。他完全控制着他的王国，他的空间。”威尔能感觉到这一点。他离得太近了，当他们不断地填补细节时，他的思想路径咔哒一声扣进了真相，开膛手的形象终于出现了。威尔闭上眼睛，让钟摆摇动，清除掉所有不是开膛手的东西。

“他很有修养。他的个人标准中不允许任何低级事物的存在，并且期望其他人遵守这些由他设定的非官方的规则。那些不愿遵守规则或者冒犯到他的人将被淘汰。这是世界运转的方式，他的世界。”威尔猛地睁开眼睛。答案已经很明晰了。

“你就是我的设想。”

就在那时，汉尼拔意识到威尔一直在与他进行眼神交流，那就像月出一样坚定不移。威尔不再只是单纯地做出看的动作。他已经看见了。

“你以前从没听说过有人欣赏你的艺术，对吗?”威尔轻声说。他很紧张，但他的反应是符合预想的，毕竟他已经注意到房间里的狮子了，他的身体紧绷着，已经准备好迎接他们之间即将到来的战或逃。不过值得称道的是，威尔的态度依然很温和，这几乎是一种令人心酸的气质了。他凭自己的本事让自己成为一个幸存者，他的思想成功抵挡了每一个怪物，那些威胁着要把他残存的灵魂拉进鲜血、痛苦和死亡的笼罩之下的怪物。威尔知道他已经深入到蜘蛛网的中心，他从中活着出来的可能性几乎为零。

汉尼拔打量着他的猫鼬，威尔看起来应该会动作很快。他甚至可能成功逃脱到门口，但他绝无可能走出等候室。汉尼拔非常擅长追捕猎物。威尔也可以选择掏出他的枪，但是他不确定汉尼拔在手边藏了什么武器。汉尼拔的办公室里有很多可投掷的利刃，还有很多很重的书，如果由非常善于利用它们的人投掷的话，这些物品就可以像子弹一样有效。

所以他们选择继续交谈。

“艺术的意义在于表达观点并改变它周围的世界，而不在于寻求认可。认可只是一种副产品，就像批评和有害投入一样。”汉尼拔轻声说道说，开始了他们的舌战。

威尔舔了舔干裂的嘴唇，用一只出乎意料坚定而平稳的手摩挲着他胡子拉碴的下巴。“获得欣赏是给予付出在每件作品上的努力和时间的一种报酬。如果没有人看见那些作品，它们还算是艺术吗？”他回避开，没有与汉尼拔正面交锋。

“如果运笔足够生动，怎么会有人拒绝丰富而饱和色彩展览？被色彩冲突所吸引是人类的天性。随着时间的推移，这一点最终会变得显然易见，至少对一些人来说会是这样。”汉尼拔说，他注意到威尔在他们之间维持着一个谨慎的距离。虽然审慎，但在整个形势中，这终究是一种无用的姿态。

“艺术的主题难道不是与它的创造者直接相关，与它的主宰者直接相关吗？还是它们会仅仅因为庸俗而下流被人们记住?如果传递出现偏差，信息可能会被忽视、曲解，甚至完全丢失。”这是简直是威尔公开侮辱汉尼拔最让他伤心的一次。虽然心理医生唯一的反应就是眯起眼睛，但这已经足够表达他的愤怒了。威尔也轻眯起眼回应，“我是在质疑你的媒介，不是质疑你的风格。更不是质疑你的心声。”

“我没有选择方法。是那些方法为了我而自己选择了自己。我只是学会了用别人给我提供的材料来创作。”汉尼拔语气生硬地说，虽然稍有缓和，但还是言辞尖锐。

“那么我是你的缪斯，还是你的黏土?”威尔渴望地问道，他对这个答案已经有了不祥的预感。

*缪斯muse ，古希腊和罗马神话中执掌诗歌、音乐和其他文学艺术分支的九位女神之一，姑且可以简单理解为创作灵感。）

“我更希望你与我平起平坐，成为我的合作创造者。最起码，你是我的艺术作品的老主顾。”汉尼拔承认道，他很高兴威尔有勇气问出这个尖锐的问题。“你在前者的身份上潜力十足。”

威尔瞪着他，仔细考虑着医生所说的话。这些话有可取之处，更糟的是，它们甚至蕴含真理但是威尔非常熟悉他自己的那种疯狂。“我的‘天赋’不在此处。”他悲伤地笑了笑，看起来对此有些失望，但如果汉尼拔不再撒谎了，那么他也会说真话。

“不过，你本可以做到更多。”汉尼拔轻柔地说。他发现自己渴望这样，渴望他们之间的这种联系，他渴求它就像是他未曾渴望过任何事似的。

“那是你的设想，不是我的。”威尔苦笑着指出，摧毁了汉尼拔最私密的愿望。“我知道你在做……想做什么。”

汉尼拔低头表示承认。“我想唯一剩下的问题是，现在怎么办?是我杀你，还是你杀我?”

“问题就在这里。两种结果我都不想要。”威尔叹了口气，又一次坐在汉尼拔对面。汉尼拔觉得该夸还是得夸。永远不要说威尔是个懦夫。任何勇敢而理智的人现在应该都已经试图逃跑了。

“为什么?”汉尼拔若有所思地问道，并且好像被取悦了。

“简单来说——你对待我的方式就好像……就好像我是真实存在的人，就好像我是正常的。而你是唯一一个这样对待我的人。”威尔咕哝着，他为自己的所说话和他真实的自我而感到痛苦不堪。

“你不是那样的，你心知肚明。你和我一样，穿着人皮伪装。”汉尼拔一语中的，威尔因为他的话而大声笑了一下，接着他又发出一声尖锐的咆哮。

“人皮伪装？我喜欢这个。我的人皮感觉总是……很束缚。”威尔阴沉地笑着，“我到底是什么，你说呢医生?我是怪物还是猫鼬？是精致的瓷器还是有缺口的马克杯?是光、空气和色彩还是黑暗、泄漏和毁灭?”

“你想成为什么，威尔?”汉尼拔好奇地问。

“正常人。”威尔说，脸上挂着一丝自嘲的微笑。

“我不喜欢浪费时间。给我一个真实的答案，否则我们现在就结束这个环节。”汉尼拔皱起眉头，让他的话语的真正含义不言自明。

“一个诚实的答案?就像你刚刚对我那样的诚实吗?”威尔反唇相讥。

“我很诚实。”汉尼拔辩解道。

“实际上不是。半真半假的话仍是谎言。”威尔指出这点，诡异地让汉尼拔想起了另一场深刻却痛苦的对话。“不。尽管这很诱人，但我不可能成为你想让我成为的模样。”

汉尼拔叹了口气，决定尽快结束这一切。威尔应该得到尊重，至少直到移情者再次开口说话之前他都是这么认为的。

“不过我可以做你的艺术的老主顾……做你的守卫者，如果你允许的话。每个艺术家都需要观众和支持。”威尔说。“这仍然会使我是个怪物。我仍然是个异类。”汉尼拔发觉自己屏住了呼吸，满怀期待。他觉得好像有什么惊天动地的大事要发生了。

“我喜欢观看。”

汉尼拔感觉到一阵天旋地转，他深深地吸了一口气，明白了移情者的话的深层含义。当他终于允许自己放纵地去品味这句话的时候，一切的现实都是如此的壮丽辉煌。威尔的能力为他的艺术增加了一个新的维度，那是一个汉尼拔从现在开始必须考量的维度。他必须将这些崭新的东西融入到他未来的所有表演中。一个能从受害者到杀手或者任何人的视角中随意切换的老主顾，没有哪个艺术家能拥有比这还专注的观众了。

这一新的见解让汉尼拔内心感到温暖，他看着威尔站起身来，走到汉尼拔面前，填平了他们之间的空隙，侵占进他的私人空间。心照不宣，汉尼拔分开双腿，这样威尔就能站在他两腿之间了，并且威尔真的这样做了，移情者又靠近了一点。有着被反复啃咬的指甲的双手伸向汉尼拔的脸，温柔地将其抬起。汉尼拔任由他动作，十分好奇威尔打算做什么。回答汉尼拔的好奇的是一双受伤的和一双柔软的唇相贴了，一个短暂的亲吻，一个皮肤之间干燥的触碰。

对现在来说这已经足够了。威尔把他们的前额靠在一起，他的手仍然在勾勒着汉尼拔的脸庞轮廓，他长着老茧的拇指摩挲着汉尼拔高突的颧骨。“我们是装成怪物的人呢，还是装成人的怪物?”威尔喃喃细语问他。在如此近的距离下，汉尼拔可以充分地嗅闻威尔的气息，那是一种混合气味，有发烧的甜香，有混合着汗水的雨水的潮湿，还有在无人祭扫的墓地和原始森林中才有的古老的泥土气息。基调是肉桂的温暖和辣椒的火爆，以及潜在的——很奇怪地让汉尼拔联想到了八角茴香的——精神错乱的阴谋气息。他发现这芬芳令人沉醉。

汉尼拔面带微笑，俯下身去寻求与威尔触碰，他的双手顺着威尔的体侧一路轻抚下去。修长、艺术的手指突然一把抓住那在宽松衣物掩盖下的纤细的臀部，眨眼间就使威尔嵌入了他命中注定的位置。

“那问题还重要吗?”

【完】

译者：呜呜呜呜呜呜呜呜老母亲看到最后留下了感动的泪水，孩子大了，懂得捏人pp了TAT


End file.
